This disclosure relates to an integrated data bus automatic fire extinguishing system.
Fire extinguishing systems often have multiple zones, which cover numerous suppression areas. Each zone typically includes one or more detectors, suppressors and activation devices. Fire extinguishing systems are typically centralized and use a common controller to activate the suppressors in the various zones, making zone operation dependent upon the controller. That is, a detector sends a detection signal to the controller, which determines whether or not to activate the suppressors in a given zone. The controllers are specific to the number and configuration of the zones and can be quite large.
The number and size of wires in the system affects system packaging and weight. Assuming at least three to four wires are desired per detector and/or suppressor, a system utilizing a combination of fifteen detectors and suppressors, for example, could require as many as sixty wires connected directly to the same controller, which does not include wires that would be desired for any ancillary components. A fully redundant system would require twice the amount of wires. Moreover, two wires to each suppressor, for example, are typically power wires that are sized to provide sufficient current to an actuation device. These power wires may extend over long distances, significantly contributing to the weight of the system, which is especially undesirable for mobile applications, such as aircraft.